


Homecoming

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, I don't really know what this is, M/M, POV Second Person, This is very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: You'll tell her you have to leave. You can't stay. You have to see him. You have to know for certain.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Henry (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man, I blame a weird conversation with a friend for this super weird crackship but I really ship it now. Also someone yell at me to write more f/f. Anyways enjoy!

When you get the letter, you will promise yourself your smile won’t falter. Your hands won’t shake and you won’t let anyone see what you’re feeling beyond your perfect grin.

She will know. Your best friend will always know. She will hear the tremble in your voice, see the quiver in your hands. She won’t know precisely what’s wrong, but she will know something is.  
She will remind you that you can tell her anything. You know that’s true, you’ve already cried in front of her. You’ve only cried in front of one other person. You can no longer say his name.

You’ll tell her you have to leave. You can’t stay. You have to see him. You have to know for certain.

You don’t recognize the handwriting in the letter, but you recognize the name of the sender. A Kingdom knight, Gilbert. You’ve met him before, the first time you saw a monster.

You want to say you haven’t thought about the Kingdom in years. But you have. You dream of it every night. It was the only home you’ve ever known.  
You think about him even more than you think about Faerghus. But you can’t speak of it. You don’t want to hurt yourself.

Your best friend will ask if you want her to come along. She won’t know why you’re leaving, but she will offer anyways.  
For a moment, you will consider agreeing. You consider telling her that dealing with the pain alone sounds like torture. That you don’t want to see what he’s become without backup.  
But you will remember the way she looks at the Taguel woman. You will realize ripping her away would be like ripping you away from him all over again.

You will decline, instead. You will see the sorrow in her eyes, but she will respect your wishes. She always does.  
You will not waste another moment. You will wish her goodbye and good luck in the coming battles. The war is far from over, but the war you belong to is worlds away.

You will ask one of your only other friends for a pegasus, and she will give it to you. Wyverns are sturdier, you know, but you are not looking for sturdy. Speed will be of the essence.  
You will realize you made a good choice in looking for speed. Though it will take you a moon to arrive at the place you’ve called home, it could have taken much longer.

It will be the Pegasus Moon before you know it, but goddess, it will have been ages since you’ve spoken in these terms. Though you never stopped using them, you learned the new ones quickly and adapted. No one could know where you come from. No one could ask too many questions.  
How would you have answered?

The monastery you called home so many years ago will not be as intimidating as it once was. It will have crumbled, fallen to ruin in the emperor’s wake.  
But it will still be home to you.

You will allow your newfound friend to rest, she has taken you far. You know many people within the walls who will nurse her back to health, including himself.  
You won’t waste any time. You will run through the halls as quickly as you can. You want to say you’re looking for all of your friends - your _family_ \- but you know the truth.

You will look for _him._

You will run into your family, first. You have wondered for so long if they missed you, if they worried about you. You will get your answer when you’re pulled into the largest hug of your life. All of them combined will only rival the strength with which he held you.  
You will say your hellos, appreciate how much everyone has grown. And you _will_ appreciate it. Though your legs will itch to find him and your heart will ache, this will feel _right._ You will be home.

You won’t have to ask about him. They will offer the information you’ve been craving and you won’t waste another second.  
Running through the halls you spent the best year of your life in will feel like a dream come true. It will be your homecoming.

None of it will matter until you see him.

You will run to the chapel. You had never spent much time in the chapel. Religion never appealed to you. But if the goddess gives you him back, you will become a priest.

He will be there. He will have grown, more muscle added to his body. He will be wearing a giant cloak of fur and the blue you’ve longed to see for years. Faerghus blue.  
He will hear your footsteps. He will be missing an eye, but he will still see you as clearly as day. His eye - the brilliant blue, no longer filled with softness and love - will widen.  
He will call out to you. Your name will be the most wonderful sound in the world. And then he will ask you if you have come to haunt him.

You won’t be able to find the words. You will just stare at him, drinking in the first sight of him you’ve had in nearly five years.

He will rant at you, the ravings of a mad man. Your heart will speed up. You will be afraid. Of him or for him, you will never be certain.  
He will stomp towards you, gesturing, muttering about revenge, bringing you the head of that woman. The words will be spat with such vitriol that even you will flinch.  
But you will take a risk. You will reach forward when he’s close enough and cup his face. You will smile the first real smile you have in years and tell him you’ve missed him. You’ve missed him more than anything and anyone.

He will push you away, realizing you are not one of the spectres that haunts him all hours of the day.

It will hurt. But you will fight for him anyways.  
In his mad quest for revenge, you will be the perfect soldier, clearing anyone from his path. You will become his sword, cutting the path to the emperor’s head.

Your heart will ache for him. You will crave the connection you once had with him. You will stop smiling as much as you used to, false or otherwise.  
The day he comes back to you, soaked in rain and shaking from cold or sorrow, you will welcome him in.

Finally, you will be home.


End file.
